Fantasy Love
by Sawa Leonheart
Summary: When Fangirls Go Bad!
1. Introduction

Okay people...this is one of my major works..and we're going to set some things straight...  
1. All the characters in this story, EXCEPT the Final Fantasy ones are REAL Yes, they eat, breath, live...yatta yatta  
2. You flame my story, I'm not really going to care.  
3. If you like the game relationships..DO NOT, I mean it, DO NOT speak ONE word about Squinoa...I HATE SQUIONA! Don't prance around going they're a better relationship...Rinoa is a fricking crackwhore, and I don't care AT ALL if you think she's a goddess, I hate her with a passion...  
4. There is a major bout of cursing in this story, and I can't really say this is a PG or PG-13 rated story...I would have to give it R for having so much cursing and there is some hints of sexual activity..  
5. If I know you, and you ask to be in the story and a Part is already in the works, I will try to get you into the story some how..   
Thank you for your Cooperation...  
  
Amber and Sarahann   
  
Continue to Fantasy Love 


	2. Part One

It was a rainy Saturday, I was sitting at my computer as always, staring at the screen. I stared longingly at my AOL Instant Messenger buddy list.  
  
'Come on...Pop up!'  
  
I thought it wouldn't, but a few minutes later...  
  
'SLeonhart231 is now available.'  
  
'YES!'  
  
My mind screamed, I bounced out of my chair and jumped up and down. I was drawn from this spazm when I watched the Instant Message pop up.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I fell back into my chair, a smile spreading across my face. I let my fingers rest on the keyboard, hesitated, then began typing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I replied back, the overjoyed feeling attacking me again. I wanted to scream, but of course I couldn't.  
  
'Dang Parents!'  
  
My mind screamed at me, I agreed. Parents can be a pain in the behind sometimes, epecially mine whom I've been keeping for four long years a very enjoyable relationship with Squall Leonhart. So what if I was only at the tender age of eleven when it started, but what the hell? I didn't know how long our converstation lasted, but it ended with...  
  
"I'm coming down to see you."  
  
WHAT?! Is the boy frickin' CRAZY?!  
  
"Okay."  
  
I logged off when he did, racing for my cordless phone.  
  
"Amber! Squall's coming down! MAJOR fashion crisis!!"  
  
I yelled into the reciver to her answering machine, Quickly I punched in Bethann's number, she was home, and agreed to help me with my problem.  
  
We decided on the leather black dress and knee high boots. I stared into my bedroom mirror, disgusted with my upper body appearence. My face was plain and my hair was a mess.  
  
"Baisez Le Foutu..."  
  
I muttered in French, hunting down my make-up case. I put on black eyeshadow and liner, dissing the mascara for this event. It was a hassle to apply anyway. I drew my brunette hair up into a low ponytail, leaving loose strands to frame my face. I buckled the belts on my boots, this was a trend Squall and I shared, then spun around in front of the mirror, satisfied with my transformation.  
  
"Dang Sarah..."  
  
Bethann was stunned, she never realized that I would dress like I just did. Black was never part of my wardrobe untill I started going out with Squall, even my additude changed. I was the girl of the cold-hearted bad boy and eveyone knew it.  
  
The doorbell rang and I tramped down the stairs, quicker than my parents, and caught onto the doorknob. I threw open the door, and tilted my head up.  
  
'Aaaahhh.....Squall Leonhart!!' 


	3. Part Two

"Heeeelllllooo....Earth to the Sarster!!!"  
  
Bethann smacked me out of my trance. I squealed, and recoiled from the pain. Squall stared at Beth with a gaze like daggers, curling me into his arms.  
  
"The....heck..."  
  
Bethann was stunned again, I stared up towards Squall, resting my hand on his left arm, patting it gently.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Squall nodded slightly, releasing me, I didn't want to leave that lingering scent of leather. I remained clasped to his jacket, when we heard a knock on the back door.  
  
"Sawa open up! It's Amber and Colleen!"  
  
I sighed, burying my face into Squall's shirt.  
  
"Get the door, Beth."  
  
She huffed, and stamped towards the back door, unlocking it and pulling it open.  
  
"Hey Beth, Where's Sarah?"  
  
Bethann pointed to where Squall and I stood in the entrance, Amber nodded and walked towards it. Colleen followed.  
  
"I got your-"  
  
Amber was cut off, the scene was quite horrifying, to her at least.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
She screamed, I raised my head, growling quite possesively. Bethann backed away, freaked out by my action.  
  
"Chill, Sar. It's okay....She-"  
  
Amber was quite ticked off, she huffed, and pointed at me.  
  
"That bitch was supposed to SHARE him with me! She goes and takes him for herself!!"  
  
Bethann reddened in the face, tilting her head. She moved to step in between Squall, Amber and I.  
  
"Precisely she was. It seems to me that Squall wanted Sarah instead."  
  
Amber was fuming by now, she reached over to the desk, picked up a Post-It note pad and flung it at my head. I screamed, digging my nails into Squall's arms, who yelped in pain.  
  
"OW! You Fuc-"  
  
I was cut off by the sound of footsteps...  
  
DUN DUN DA!  
  
My Parents had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, I freaked out, and forgot I couldn't hide Squall because he was so damn tall.  
  
"Fuck the Fucking...FUCKERS!"  
  
I screamed, ready to face the parental wraith. My dad was the first to speak to me.   
"Sarahann, who is that boy?"  
He stared at me with brutal coldness, I released Squall, who moved to rub his wounded arms, which now have reddened welts from my nails.  
  
"He's...He's my boyfriend."  
  
I stood there, my face reddening, of course this was embarassing because my friends were there too. My parents stared at each other, then nodded.  
  
"Well, Our little girl is growing up quite fast...What's his name?"  
  
My mom asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
I replied, still staring at the floor, my mind scattering, hoping they won't ask me what his age is, I was eighteen now...Why couldn't they butt out? My mom finally spoke.  
"Well, Nice to meet you Squall. I hope you two will be happy together. Planning to go out tonight? All of you?"  
  
We nodded. We were planning to go out dancing at the local club.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Club Deja Vu."  
  
Amber shifted, glaring at me, looking at me, the same gaze Squall gave Bethann.  
  
"I'm not going...because of HER! The Traitor!"  
  
Amber pointed at me again, turning on her heel, storming out the back door.  
  
"Oh...really..?"  
  
My mom was quite confused, I gave her the 'Explain Later' signal, then grabbed my purse.  
  
"Well, Let's go. I'll be home around one."  
  
I slipped my arm about Squall's waist, and turned to the others and nodded. We headed out to his black Mustang Convertible. I hopped into the passenger seat, the girls hopping in behind me.  
  
"Yay!! Let's go DANCE!!"  
  
We all exclaimed, I turned on the radio, perfect timing! 'Eternity' was playing!! My favorite song!   
"Sing it, Sarah!"  
  
Bethann yelled up at me laughing, I nodded, and began singing.  
  
"Caught by the moonlight  
A silent mist, a shimmer in the trees  
Oh, what a night for dreams,  
A night for destiny  
Others are sleeping  
So unaware of magic in the air  
Magic you weave just for me  
Io sono prigioniera  
Sweet fascination  
Though I don't understand the words you say  
You whisper soft and low  
And I am swept away  
Touch of enchantment  
I tremble when you hold me close this way  
Drawn like a moth to a flame  
Io sono prigioniera  
My fate is in your arms tonight  
The love is shining in your eyes  
Will you be mine tomorrow?  
Io sono prigioniera  
My heart may nevermore be free  
A part of you I'll always be  
From now until eternity  
Deep as the ocean  
With every kiss I'm deeper in your spell  
Love me again tonight  
You are my one desire  
Waves of emotion  
I know that this is where I want to be  
Locked in your arms  
With no key  
Io sono prigioniera  
My fate is in your arms tonight  
The love is shining in your eyes  
Will you be mine tomorrow?  
Io sono prigioniera  
My heart will nevermore be free  
A part of you I'll always be  
From now until eternity..."  
  
Everyone clapped, except Squall, who was of course, driving. I smiled, and nodded, as Squall kissed my forehead.  
"Beautiful voice.."  
  
He spoke softly to me, smiling. 


	4. Part Three

"What in blue hell.... was that girl's problem?!?!"  
  
I blinked, turning to face Bethann, whose face was being illuminated by the streetlights; I shrugged and shook my head, my hair falling in my face.  
  
"I have no clue. Whatever it was, She really hates my relationship now.."  
  
Meanwhile, Amber was at the front entrance of Deja Vu, waiting for us.  
  
"Where are they? It doesn't take this fricking long to get to the club!"  
  
We pulled into the front parking lot, I opened my door, Bethann at my heels with my purse; it's contents making her yelp out an occasional "Ow!".  
  
"Lovely, Look ahead, look who's here..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, and raised my head to the entrance.  
  
"What? How the hell did she get here and why?"  
  
Colleen smacked my shoulder.  
  
"Calm down child! WALK!"  
  
Squall laughed, seizing my wrist, pulling me ahead, I grabbed Bethann who grabbed Colleen.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
I was confused, why would Amber be here if she was ticked off at me? Oh ha, I know why..  
  
"Well, I decided a fight over a guy is completely wrong, but besides.."  
  
She pointed towards the left, which my eyes followed, falling on a guy with silver/white hair.  
  
"I like him, anyway. He's got that whole bad boy look and attitude. His name is Sephiroth."  
  
Amber squealed in utter delight.  
  
I shrugged as she finished her sentence; Colleen was off stalking her boys, while I just walked off from Amber, dragging Squall with me.  
  
"This is WRONG!"  
  
He yelled at me, laughing hysterically. I remembered the memory that he told me about Rinoa. She's now a voodoo doll on my mantel, which the head is falling off.  
  
"Aw, stop whining, you sound like a baby!"  
  
Squall pouted at me, I reached up and pulled at his lower lip.  
  
"Ha!"  
I laughed, turning to the others, they were dancing, of course, I tilted my head, we now had an audience.  
  
"Uh..What...?"  
  
This was scaring me; it was going on for a while now...Girls, girls, and more GIRLS! What the heck is going on here? Oh yeah, I forgot. Squall has his own little fan club of preppy hyperactive bitches that run around in ass revealing plaid skirts.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
My temper was boiling now; I was about to unleash the power of the Bitch Slap on each and every one of the giggly demons. Squall seized me in his arms again; this always seemed to calm me down. The girls by now, didn't move, they were whispering amongst each other about how damn lucky I was...Oh hell yes, I was.  
  
"You two still didn't dance...YET?"  
  
Jill showed up with Blurr and Etoh finally. I turned around, everyone was here now, the song that was playing was the best. We started belting out "Sk8ter Boi" and jumping up and down like Avril Lavigne does, even Squall joined in, but. For gender issues, he changed the words.  
  
"Whoosh!"  
I laughed; it was the best dancing in one huge group. A slow song took the speakers, this was when most people took their breaks, and Squall and I and a few other couples started dancing.  
  
"Ah...Alone time."  
He whispered into my ear, I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder as we swayed about to "Have You Ever Been In Love?" and to "Where Is The Love?". We caught up with Amber and Sephiroth. I waved meekly, slowly dozing off into La La Land.  
  
"...Is the love, that lets the sunlight in to start again...a love that sees no color lines..."  
  
I mumbled the words to the song, Squall laughed at me, patting my head.  
  
"No. You're not zoned out.."  
Mbr To my realization, the song that sounded like it was repeating, faded me back into a room of fast dancing people, I was dragged off again as not to be bumped into.  
  
"What the...?"   
  
This was WRONG!! WRONG WRONG WRONG! NOT FAIR! I sucked in my breath, the others were back on the floor, pointing and laughing at me. I guess they saw what had happened.  
  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
I screamed, pointing back at them, threatening to get revenge on them.  
  
"Child, STOP SCREAMING!"   
Colleen poked me in the temple when she got close enough. I glared evilly at her and pouted to Squall.  
  
"She hurt me!"  
  
Squall held me from behind and sweetly kissed my temple.  
  
"Ah my poor baby, feel better?"  
  
The crowd behind me awed. Amber just made kissy faces.   
  
"So cute you two. Squally-poo is getting soft around you Sawa."  
  
She grinned and Squall just blushed.  
  
"Aw shuddup!" Suddenly through the stereo "Vacation" by the GoGo's bounced around us.  
  
"YES! Hey Colly Baby this is so our song!" Zell yelled as he pulled Colleen back to the dance floor.  
  
"Our song? WE DON'T HAVE A SONG YOU MORON! WE AREN'T DATING!"  
  
The rest of us just laughed.  
  
"I feel so bad for her. Zell is majorly bad when he finds a new crush, he can be relentless."  
  
Squall said holding back his laughter.  
  
"HELP ME! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK! TELL HIM WE AREN'T DATING!"  
  
Col yelled.  
  
"Col hunny none of us are technically "dating", with exception of Squally-poo and Sawa!"  
  
Everyone makes kissy noises at me, and my face turned redder then a tomato.  
  
"Come on Ambie, I wanna feel that body up against me some more..."  
  
Sephiroth whispers to Amber.  
  
"EWWWWWW!"  
  
I screeched at the top of my lungs. Amber smiles and winks at me as she and Seph go to join Zell and Col on the dance floor. Again I say. EWWWW! I look to see Bethann and Cloud in the corner both getting totally wasted and shake my head.  
  
"Where the hell did Etoh, Blurr, and Jill go to? I haven't seen them in a long time."  
  
Squall looked away blushing, whistling away innocently.  
  
"Squall...Where are they?"  
  
I ask dangerously.  
  
"Um...they...are...um..."  
"Spit it out!"  
"Um there in the corner um... well look for yourself."  
  
I peer over in the right hand corner and you DO NOT wanna know what the hell THEY were doing. Lets just say it's not for the young children who are reading this story.  
  
Anyway! Squall leaned over and gently kissed my cheek.  
  
"Well I see we have either three choices, Love."  
"Baa?"  
"Well we can go dance with them,"  
  
He points to Zell and Col, who by the way are dancing like two monkeys getting shot at, and Seph and Amber who are dancing so close you couldn't even put a sheet of paper between them.  
  
"Uh.. No....They are scaring me."  
"Okay, then we can do that,"  
  
Now he points to Bethann and Cloud who after getting very smashed, are now making out without a care in the world.  
  
"I'll do the make out but I don't wanna get drunk. Cuz then I just get sleepy and that would be no fun, Ne?"  
"Okie."  
  
Squall then drags me to a booth AWAY from Jill and the naughty robot Blurr. Again we will not discuss what was going on with them. Squall sat down first and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed happily cuddling to my leather-encased angel. I again faded into La La land as he stroked my hair like I was a giant kitty. And again my stupid friends interrupted us. DAMN DAMN DAMN! Just as I finally get some alone time with him THEY decide to stop dancing! Amber and Seph get in first scooting into the middle of the booth, then Col, and then finally Zell. Amber, like me, is perched upon her new guy's lap and is grinning like a madwoman. I have only one word for the thoughts running through her head. EW! Zell was trying to pull Col on his lap but she wanted none of that.  
  
"When will you get it you stupid git?! I'm NOT RIONA! I'm not giving you a lap dance in the middle of our first date!"  
  
I giggled gleefully.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Child!?"  
"I thought you two weren't dating or did that change when you were dancing?"  
"I...Well..We...OH SHUDDUP!"  
  
All of us broke in to hysterical laughter. In the end we all had to wipe tears from our eyes. By now Zell had finally pulled Col onto he lap, but now he had two black eyes thanks to Col introducing her fists to him.  
"And he's still grinning, Damn Zell I gotta give you some credit. Your persistent, even in the face of certain agonizing pain."  
  
Squall said truly amazed that Zell had succeeded, I reminded myself never to make Col do anything she didn't want to.  
  
"Well, Squall old buddy. The best things in world are always the hardest to get. And I don't care how long it takes she is so worth all the time in the world."  
  
Zell looked up at Col and she along with everyone else was on the brink of tears.  
  
"You mean that Zell?"  
  
Col asked a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Of course I do. You are my blonde bright and shining angel! I can't live without you anymore!"  
He nuzzled Col's hair sweetly. Colleen sniffed only once and then hugged Zell tightly.  
  
"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Zell put his thumb up to the rest of us as Colleen buried her head on his shoulder. I pulled my eyes away from the scene and looked at Amber and Seph. Obviously he had worn her out for she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair whispering to her with the occasional kiss. Okay everyone say it with me. AWWWWWWW! For the first time that night I felt really happy. Not only was I currently very comfortable on my sweet and loveable boyfriend's lap and getting hugged tightly to him, but my friends seemed to have finally found love too. God I'm such a sucker for happy endings.  
  
"Hey guys,"   
  
I piped up getting glances from everyone.  
  
"How about we head home for the night? We are all pretty sleepy and I know the club will be closing soon."  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
Amber sleepily replied   
  
"Just one thing though, Sarah."  
  
Perking my ears up I waited for her to notice I was waiting and to continue.  
  
"Tomorrow when we go out I pick the place and they don't come."  
  
I looked in the direction of her finger and saw a very naked and very sleepy Etoh, Jill, and Blurr in the corner. Silently we all agreed as we stood up to leave. I poke Bethann and Cloud in the arm; it seems after their make out session they promptly fell asleep on each other, Figures.  
  
"We're leaving Beth. Will you two be okay?"  
"Yeah Yeah Sawa, Cloud and I will just catch a cab later."  
  
Cloud just nodded and resumed sleeping. I couldn't help but giggle. One by One we dropped the boys off. Each sealing the end of our date with a kiss.   
  
"Perfect end to a perfect night."  
  
Amber said as we drove back to my house.  
  
"You know it was a perfect night wasn't it?"  
  
Col added looking wistfully out the window.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait till tomorrow night. I wonder what will happen?"  
  
Amber laughed and looked over to me.  
  
"Who knows? But I guarantee that it will be anything but ordinary!"  
  
. 


	5. Part Four

Good morning, all you sleeping residents of Bayville! It's now 5 after the hour of six, Good time to hang out with your friends at the mall or WORK OUT THAT LITTLE BODY THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! GET UP, SARAH!"  
  
I jolted awake, my arms flailing in the darkened air.  
  
"Ow"  
"Mrph, I wanna go back to sleeeeeeeeep....."  
  
I fell back onto the waterbed, rolling over, Squall stared at me in defeat. He grabbed my bedsheets and the quilt off the bed, so I had no choice but to get up. I stalked into the bathroom dragging my clothes along with me. I took a shower and dressed in my altered school uniform which was now dyed black instead of being those ugly shades of gold and maroon. I totally ditched the preppy strap shoes for my combat boots, even though I was forbidden to wear them in school. DAMN THE DRESS CODE. I sauntered out of the bathroom and put up my hair in two messy buns, leaving some hair down which I would fix later.....when I felt like it.  
  
"Let's go, Slowpoke, You gotta get something in your system!"  
"Nope, I'll pass."  
"WHAT? Child, You're starving yourself again? What happened now?"  
"Nothing, and shut up, you sound like Colleen."  
"Whatever.."  
  
I tramped down the stairs, grabbing my books and my jacket, COMPLETELY ignoring my dad who always gave me money for lunch. Senior Year...HERE WE COME!  
  
"Oh wow, We're taking the bus again?"  
  
Colleen came up behind us at the bus stop.  
  
"Yup, and I hope to GOD we don't get Amber as one of our teachers this year."  
  
I shook my head as Squall added in,  
  
"That'd be fucking weird..."  
"Come on, You fucking yellow piece of vroom vroom metal!"  
  
I yelled down the street at early commuters' cars.  
  
"Do the Shakira dance! Do the Shakira dance!"  
"I Don't have any mud, Idiot."  
  
I hissed at Zell, who I playfully boxed with, almost slipping on the rained on tar.  
  
"Not you Sarah, I wanna see Col all muddy and shaking her groove thing!"  
  
He said making Col's hips sway with his hands, in which he got a firm slap in the face for.  
  
"Do that again Chicken Wuss and next time you'll be unconcious..."  
"Chicken Wuss? Isn't that what Seifer used to call you Zell?"  
Squall asked adoriably puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, but from her its a term of enderment Squall."  
  
Zell smiled and hugged Col from behind, Col placed a delicate kiss on top of his spiky head.  
  
"Yeah he knows I love him, but he also has to be reminded of his place!"  
  
Laughter rung out from us just as the bus pulled up. One by one we boarded the yellow bus to the most unbareable form of cruel and unusal punishment known to man.  
Public school....with uniforms!  
  
The bus ride was pretty uneventful, best part is that DJ Sammy's "Heaven" was playing. I was scrunched up between this one girl and Squall. I was being bitched at by the other inhabitant of the seat about my boots.  
  
"You know Goth, You can't wear those boots in school, you know."  
"Kiss my ass, Prep. I can do what I want and I'm not a Goth!"  
Squall turned around from his conversation with Zell.  
  
"Do you need my Gunblade?"  
"No, I want some pins, to stick in this girl's brain!"  
"Oh good, because I left my gunblade in my old locker!"  
"Oh great..."  
"I know the combination though."  
  
I shrugged, adverting my gaze to my footwear, boredly pulling at the buckles.  
  
"Sarah, what in hell are you doing?"  
"I'm bored..Shut the fuck up, Bethann."  
"Ooh, touch-y..."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Colleen poked her head into the seat.  
  
"Sawa, calm the hell down, CHILD."  
"I'm not a child anymore! I'M A FUCKING SENIOR NOW!"  
"Senior Citizen?"  
  
I reached over, and smacked Zell in the face.  
  
"Shut up."  
"Damn Squall, How do do you handle her?"  
"She's like me, We understand each other."  
  
Zell rubbed the red spot on his face and I felt a little bad. He really didn't deserve it.  
  
"Look, Zell, I'm sorry its all these preppy bitches making me go a lil' off the edge."  
"It's okay Sawa, I understand but that really hurt.."  
  
Col leaned over and kissed his red mark, surprisingly gentle.  
"Feel better, Chicken Wuss?"  
  
Okay forget the gentle part, oh well I'll never understand that releationship.  
  
After we unloaded from the bus we walked casually to our home and low and behold who did we see...  
  
"Sephiroth!!!?"  
  
We all exclaim in utter shock.  
"Wait! Your're twenty-one your not in High School! Oh my god! Are you our teacher!?"  
  
Col screeched out at the top of her lungs, I'm pretty sure China heard her.  
  
"No Colleen, I'm the teacher's aide. I don't have my degree yet, but your teacher will be here soon...I hope..."  
  
As if on cue a familiar red head skidded into the door right before the bell rang. Unfournetely she couldn't stop and ran right into her desk.  
  
"OW! SON OF A BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!"  
  
Everyone in the the class went dead silent except us who tried desprately to hold in our laughter and not pee our pants.  
  
Amber looked around the room and turned redder then her hair.  
  
"Um...Hi class! Don't worry you'll get used to my occassional cursing. Let me introduce myself My name is Mrs. Charles and yatta yatta yatta...Now that the formalities are over everyone here call me Amber, otay?"  
  
Amber glared over at Seph who had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh and not suceeding.   
"You didn't wake me up this morning Mister So-I-Blame-You-For-My-Lateness!"  
  
She points to Seph and he kisses her finger tip  
  
"Don't be mad my Little Angel, Besides you gotta take roll right now, Not yell at me!"  
  
He grinned, as she continued through the roll.  
  
"Mary Masters..."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Justin Lorian."  
  
"Here!"  
  
She went on down the list until...  
  
"Squall...OH MY GOD!! Squall you're in my class!"  
  
Squall blushed and meekly replied, "Yes."  
  
Amber scanned the room and finally noticed all of us sitting down, my face was hidden by a magazine, but I'm easy to identify by my skirt and boots.  
  
"Oh my God! You're all here!! Wow this is great!"  
  
I could tell that this school year was going to be just great.....NOT!  
  
"Anyway back to roll call! umm...Kale Powers?"  
  
After Homeroom we lingered a while to talk to Amber.  
  
"So Amber, When in the world did you get your teaching degree??"  
  
I asked, I mean all summer she had hung out with us. When did she find the time?  
  
"I took online lessons, and I got my degree in the mail. I teach English but lucky for all of you I only teach freshman English."  
  
I let go of the breath I had been holding, the only thing worse then having my spaztic friend for my homeroom teacher was having her for an actual class!  
  
"Well get along you guys my class should be here soon and the bell is about the ring!"  
  
She quickly wrote out passes for each of us so we can get to our lockers and shooed us out the door.  
  
My boots tramped on the vinyl floor, growling lowly, The bus scene was pissing me off again.  
  
"Right here, Bun Brunette..."  
  
I blinked as Squall unlocked his locker, my eyes falling on his Gunblade.  
  
"KICK MAJOR ASS!"  
  
I jumped up and down, grabbing it, and fell over backwards when the fucking headmaster grabbed onto one of my buns.  
  
"Young lady, this is the last year I'm going to say this. You can't wear those boots in my school! I'm going to expell you if I see them again."  
  
I scoffed, and stood up, clinging to Squall's gunblade as the headmaster walked away.  
  
"Kiss my ass.....fool..."  
"What do you got next?"  
"Fucking Basic Skills Math...."  
"You got that AGAIN?"  
"Yeah, I suck at math, you know that."  
  
Squall patted my head, kissing my forehead.  
  
"Now take my killing tool, and go kill that prep. I'll see you in lunch."  
"Nuu...Don't leave me...."  
My face flushed, tears brimming in my eyes.   
  
"Fine..."  
  
Squall offered his arm, which I greedily clung to and we walked towards my class.  
  
Period after period went by, unventful, till lunch O'course I saw the bitch from the bus. This is going to be so sweet!  
  
"Oh look its the wannabe Goth..."  
  
The whole little clique laughed their thong unfilled asses off. But I'm going to have the last laugh this time. I took out the gunblade, slamming it full-force into the middle of their table.  
  
"Were you talking to me ladies? I really hope you weren't! I really don't like being made fun of, neither do my friends. So I ask again ladies, Are you talking to me?"  
  
I almost laughed as I saw them rendered shocked and speechless. I love terrorizing the preps!  
  
"...No..no we weren't talking about you! We were talking about some other girl!"  
"Well don't or next time,"  
I grasped the gunblade and pulled it from the table, slivers of wood raining onto the Prep Demons.  
  
"I'll get Squall to use it...and he NEVER misses!"  
  
I walked to where the gang was sitting who were staring in utter shock.I smiled, proud that I finally got my point across to the stupid moronic egotistical preps.  
  
Just off the record, i heard they transfered to another school the next day. I wonder why?  
  
The bus ride home was great. The preppies didnt say a word, I was perched on my love's lap, the gunblade resting on mine, We all had plans to go to this new club Amber had found, The Starlight Melting Pot. 


	6. Part Five

It's Friday now, and I'm so stoked tonight! Amber's taking us to this new Goth club called the 'Melting Pot'. She told us it was damn fantastic! So I'm going all out. I'm dressed from head to toe in black! My black baggy pants, my black tank that says 'death to the feather"on it, my ribbed sweater under it, my and my leather combat boots. Heck I even put on my leather chocker with the rings on it just because. While I pulled up my hair I heard and saw my Squall come in. Man did he look good too. He as poured into tight black leather pants and instead of his usually white shirt he wore a black wifebeater. As usual he had about a billion belts on, all black and silver, along with his Greiver pendent.   
  
"You ready yet Sawa-baby? Everyone is waiting downstairs!"   
He said coming up behind me and hugging me just as I was finishing up my makeup {again black everything}.   
  
"Yep I'm already to go!"  
  
Together, we walked down the stairs and I checked out what everyone was dressed like. Beth was in a long black skirt with slits to her hips and a red shirt that said, 'I only stick my tongue out when I wanna use it.' Eww! Next to her was Cloud; he was dressed in black slacks and a mesh sparkly shirt. I instantly wanted it because it was all shiny. To Beth's right was Colleen. She was dressed in big blue jeans and a black tank with a picture of a skull and rose on it. She wasn't wearing her glasses, because she had finally bought some contacts that looked really cool, they were cat's eyes. Zell was talking with Cloud and he looked like a reject from a bike gang. He has black leather pants, hat , and vest on. All of which were covered in chains and zippers. I nearly fell over laughing at his stupid get up. I looked around but Amber couldn't be seen at all, and nor could Seph.  
  
"Yo! Where is Amber and her new Bed-buddy?!"  
"I'm Sure they'll be here soon, she is the one taking us to this place right?"   
  
Zell offered cheerfully, Squall looked over at Zell for the first time and fell over in laughter.   
  
"Zell what the hell are you wearing!!!"  
"What is it not Goth enough?"  
  
Zell said looking positively puzzled.   
  
"Goth? Zell, honey that's not Goth! I told you that when we left the freaking house!"  
  
Colleen screamed.   
  
"Yeah you look like a biker reject!"   
  
I said now not holding back my laughter.   
  
"I do?....Oh..OK!"  
  
Zell said smiling as we all face planted to the floor.   
  
"Ok that still doesn't answer my question to where Amber and Seph are."   
  
As if on cue, someone started honking a horn outside. We ran out and I nearly died! If there is one I gotta admit is that Amber may not be as smart or as calm as I would like her to be but man she has style! Up my driveway came one of the coolest cars I've ever seen! It was jet black with black leather interior. On the side was a silver racing stripe. As I came closer I saw that inside the paint had sparkles in it. It was a mustang convertible.   
  
"Wow.."  
  
Colleen said, we all just nodded in awe.   
Amber sat up and my god I don't wanna know where she got that outfit! She was in a black leather skirt that fell mid thigh. Her boots were leather and up to about an inch away from her skirt, and her shirt was blood red and only held up by her boobs. I take away what I said about liking her style. I just like her car.   
  
"Amber!?"  
  
Squall exclaimed, I don't think any of us even expected her to wear that, plus the black makeup made her look down right evil, and not in a good way. Seph stood up and I was relieved he look far better [as in not evil] looking then Amber. He had black pants on and a silver button up shirt , though I didn't like that it was half open, nor did I like the big red almost purple hicky on his chest. But I figure since this IS Amber we are talking about , that she could have done far worse…like have you know what on her mouth…But lets not give her any ideas now shall we.   
  
"You kids ready to rock tonight?"   
  
Sephiroth said glancing around the group.   
  
"You mean we....we get to ride in this thing! SWEET!!!"   
  
Zell said bouncing into the car. One by one we entered the car and made for the Melting Pot.   
  
After about 20mins we arrived to a medieval looking stone building with a neon sign proclaiming 'Starlight Melting Pot'...It took another 20mins to get inside...since Squall and I were making out in the back seat..Hehehe. It wasn't Me!  
  
"Names please...?"   
a big brawny bouncer stood in our way looking..well scary.   
  
"The party's name is under Ultima."  
  
The bouncer's eyes widen as he quickly ushers us in.   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Lucrecia. I'll be sure to get your table right away."   
  
Mrs. ...Lucrecia?   
  
"Hold on Amber! Since when did you two marry?"  
  
Amber eeps and shrinks a bit turning to me slowly. Oh she's so dead.   
  
"Well Seph and I agreed not to make it a big wedding till we can afford to get a really nice wedding, but I told him I wouldn't share an apartment with him till we were married. So...we got married by the Justice of the Peace and well..as they say 'the rest is history!'"  
"You got married without us, and then didn't tell us! I'm going to cry!"  
"Oh Sawa I'm sorry. But it was the only moral way for us to live together."  
"Since when did you care about morals?"   
  
Zell mumbled, Amber clearly put her spiked boot right in Zell's crotch and promptly doubled over in pain.   
  
"Zell I have excellent hearing. I suggest next time you move farther away or just not say it at all. I have my morals, I wait a year before I live with a guy and at least 6 months fore I do anything sexual with him."  
"Some morals.."  
  
Amber raised her heel and Squall backed away, raising his hands, slinking behind me.   
  
"Kidding! Kidding!"  
  
Lucky for my lovah, Seph was there, otherwise my 'Little Squall' would have been badly hurt. Sephy coaxed Amber into his arms and kneeled down to whisper something to her. Man I don't even want to know what he said to her, because at that moment she full out blushed. When AMBER blushes its got to be bad. Without a word she moved to the bar area and got us a table. Squall, who by the way looked so freaking relieved, just had to read my mind.   
  
"Man what did you say to her? I mean I'm grateful and everything but, she was..well...blushing!"  
  
I love Squall but there are something things in life you just shouldn't know. Sephy smiled like the cat that just ate the canary.   
  
"I just told her if she behaved that she could use the cuffs and nine tails tonight on me, but if she didn't behave she wouldn't get any for a week."  
  
Like I said, I just really didn't need to know that, though Amber being a kinky sex freak isn't exactly secret I still didn't wanna know details. Though the look on everyone's faces was priceless. Coll and Beth just looked mildly surprised, Squall was flat out blushing, and Zell..well Zell was gawking.   
  
"You mean to tell me you LET her do that?"   
  
Zell screamed.   
  
"Hey, she likes to be in charge, and I certainly have no complaints. She is such a wonderful mistress.. Sephy just winked and shimmed down to where his little sex fiend was waiting for him at the table. God this is going to be a long night. As soon as we picked poor Squall off the floor we joined them.   
  
The club was a really nice choice. I remembered Amber telling me about this place before. The place was totally gothic. Red and black color schemes, stone wall, big dance floor, live bands, rod iron, and always good music. Today there was a karaoke bar and no one could resist that. Us girls went up first; we all sang "Vacation" and then "The Knights of Ramune Theme" , then the guys got up and did "Girl all the bad guys want" and "Then Lion sleeps tonight" {they were very drunk by then}.   
"Hey I got an idea, I'll be right back Ok?"   
  
Amber said as she rushed up on stage. I suddenly felt scared at the thought of what she'd sing. But I was really surprised when I hear a slow and familiar beat. Then...she sang. The spotlight hit her and her eyes were drawn to Sephy's.   
"For all those times you stood by me   
For all the truth that you made me see   
For all the joy you brought to my life   
For all the wrong that you made right   
For every dream you made come true   
For all the love I found in you   
I'll be forever thankful baby   
You're the one who held me up   
Never let me fall   
You're the one who saw me through it all   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me.."   
Amber descended off the stage slowly walking to where Sephiroth was. I looked over to him and could see the tears in his eyes, and the smile on his face. I could only smile, Amber may be a sex-crazed maniac but shes still a hardcore romantic. I kinda felt inspired while she sang. I listened on each moment watching the two of them.   
  
"You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand I could touch the sky   
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me   
You said no star was out of reach   
You stood by me and I stood tall   
I had your love I had it all   
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much   
But I know this much is true   
I was blessed because I was loved by you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
You were always there for me   
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark shining your love into my life   
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth   
My world is a better place because of you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me..."   
The last part she whispered just as Sephy kissed her. Ok I couldn't hold it back I was crying...OK SUE ME I LIKE MUSHY STUFF! I looked around the room and I swear not a dry eye was in the room. Well if they want sap I'll give them so much they'll be blowing their noses with pancakes! As the two love birds sat down Sephy still was crying silently , Zell was bawling like a baby.  
  
"Man Amber that was way too much!"  
  
Zell said between sobs. Amber just curled on Sephy's lap not saying a word, She and Sephy in their own little world for the two of them. I rose to my feet and walked to the stage.  
"Hey Sawa.."  
  
Amber called. I turn to look at her and she smiled at me giving me the thumbs up.   
  
"I warmed them up for ya, now knock'em dead, Siren!"  
  
I smiled again giving her a peace sign before getting on the stage. I took a deep breath.   
.   
"This song is to my boyfriend Squall. It means a lot to both of us..."  
  
I cued Mr. Music Dude to play and then began my tribute to my one and only.   
  
"Whenever sang my songs   
On the stage, on my own   
Whenever said my words   
Wishing they would be heard   
  
I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real or just my fantasy?   
You'd always be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar   
My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you?   
Maybe yes, maybe no   
I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
  
Oh, did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?   
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer   
  
So let me come to you   
Close as I wanted to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast   
And stay there as I whisper   
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?   
  
Darling, so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is   
How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you're not dreaming   
  
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then I will know   
that you are no dreamer..."   
  
I looked up at my Squall after I finished and knew I did the right thing. His eyes were full of happy tears and love for me. Even though it was the crack whore's song he knew that it defiantly was ours. As I jumped down from the stage he rushed to meet me in a fierce hug and kiss. I couldn't hear the claps, or the bravos or the sobs of pure happiness, all I heard was my Squall say,   
  
"I love you so much, my Lil' one".   
  
After our lil' romantic moment both Amber and I needed to fix our eye liner, since hers was dripping on her face and mine was smudged on Squall's t-shirt. As we entered the bathroom we both started to laugh   
  
"Oh man Sawa we are GOOOOOOOD!"   
  
Amber said as we gave each other high fives.   
"Yes we are Amber, we sure are!"  
  
I laughed. We continued on like that patting our own backs while straightening up.   
  
"Amber?"   
"Hmm?"   
  
She said while applying more lipstick.   
  
"How did you-"  
"Know you wanted to sing to Squall? Sawa give me some credit, you've been wanting to do that since you MET Squall, you just needed a push!"  
  
Amber smiled and winked to me. I beamed at her.   
  
"Amber.."   
  
Just then Colleen came busting into the room, panting looking like she just saw a ghost, or worse a spider {shudders}.   
  
"Yo Col what's wrong?"   
"Sawa! You gotta come quick! It's...Rinoa! She's back! And she's after Squall!!!" 


	7. Part Six

ran from the bathroom, fire in my eyes, I was strictly avoided, anyone in my way moved away quicker than lightning.  
  
"What....the....HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"  
  
I pointed a shaking finger towards Rinoa, who just stood there with a sassy look on her face like, 'Oh yeah, He's mine. Get lost.'  
  
"...Oh. That's HER? Looks like you ran her through once..Look at her!"  
  
She glanced me over once. One bun was drooping sideways, my skirt and tank top was a little scuffled and my boots were slightly on their way to being unbuckled.  
  
"No, That was her own fault, got a little drunk, is all."  
"So...You got her drunk so you could..."  
  
I couldn't take it much longer anymore, soon the verbal abuse got to an all out fist fight. Squall just sat back and laughed, I was still angry at him though...After this, I'm out of here. I punched away as hard as I could at Rinoa's skull, knocking her to her feet in a bloody mess.  
  
Colleen, Beth, Jill, Zell, Cloud, Blurr, Seph and Amber all cheered me on, I finished my murder binge with a shove of the gunblade through Rinoa's side. My hands were drenched in blood, I didn't care.  
  
"..Bye."  
  
I stood, not even giving a glance back, I left.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
Amber asked Squall, tilting her head to the side, questioningly.  
  
"...Suppose she's mad at me..."  
"Why's that?"  
"I saw Colleen run into the bathroom.."  
"Oh..."  
  
Amber glanced at her feet.  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
Beth approached silently.  
  
"No she won't..."  
  
Everyone stared at her with "What?" expressions.  
  
"Sarah's more complex than you think, she's held major hatred for that girl y'know. Plus what she did, majorly could of impacted her.."  
  
"How the hell she getting home?"  
  
Zell asked, looking around confused.  
  
"This is twenty minutes from her house, and plus, knowing the situation as it is, she ain't going home."  
  
Seph added, nodding.  
  
Both of my buns started drooping, it was starting to downpour. No one was home at my house when I arrived.  
  
"Good...I can relieve pain without a bother..."  
  
I muttered to myself entering the house, kicking off my boots and throwing my purse over the side of the couch. I ran up to my room, slamming the door. I switched on my stereo to a repetition of Enya's "Only Time". I settled into a corner of my room, reaching into my VHS video rack.  
  
"There it is...."  
  
One, two.. Two slashes were dug into my arm now, i just let them bleed onto my skirt, curbing it slightly from time to time, but I slowly felt better.  
  
"We should go see her..."  
  
Amber blinked, standing outside the club with the others, Squall was on his cell phone trying to contact mine, but I wouldn't go pick it up.  
  
"No...I'm going."  
  
Squall shut off his phone slipping it into his jacket's pocket, a serious look crossing his face.  
  
"...This is my fault, and I'm not getting her friends in the middle of it."  
"Alright, please let us know if she's going to be okay..."  
  
Beth said, as she slid into Amber's car.  
  
"Have her call one of us, if she's not dead yet."  
  
Zell snickered, trying to lighten the heavy mood.  
  
"Zell! That wasn't very funny! You know how Sarah gets!"  
  
Colleen replied, smacking him.  
  
Amber and the others drove off, Squall walked in the rain to my house and knocked on the door.   
  
"Sarah..?"  
  
He knocked again, but I didn't answer, he knew the garage's door opener code and punched it in, and entered my house. I heard him climb the stairs, I just lowered my head as he entered my room.  
  
"...You okay..?"  
"..No."  
"Why not?"  
"What do you mean 'Why not?', I saw you and Rinoa!"  
  
I yelled, raising my slashed arm, the blood running down it. He saw it and gasped.  
  
"Sarah...Your arm...was that..."  
  
I didn't speak for a few seconds then replied.  
  
"What...?"  
"You know I don't love her."  
"But..."  
"But nothing, She was doing that to me."  
  
I looked away, the tears brimming my eyes. Squall sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder. He lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom, cleaning up and dressing my slashes from the razor blade.  
  
"Damn girl....those were deep..."  
"The deeper they are, the deeper my pain.."  
  
I stared up at him, finally calming down.  
  
"Why...did you stop me..?"  
"Sarahann...You know I love you. I wouldn't let you do that you know. You go, I go. Remember?"  
"Oh...yeah..I do."  
  
Squall smiled weakly as I stood and we walked back to my room.   
  
"Well, since you aren't dead. Your friends want you to call them."  
"I'm calling Beth, I'm not into Amber's scream fest of a scolding."  
  
We laughed, and I called Beth to tell her I was okay, but I wasn't going to be leaving the house until my wounds healed. She laughed and agreed, she knew how many times I would be banging my arm around.  
Beth called the others, confirming I was fine, they all sounded relieved, and awaited my return to school as soon as the wounds healed.  
  
"Look at you, You ragamuffin!"  
  
Squall poked my side, which made me squeal like a demented pig.  
  
"I am not a ragamuffin! I'm just a little...out of shape!"  
  
I huffed, blowing strands of hair out of my face, pouting.  
  
We stood within the dimness of my room, silent...Suddenly...We just felt this...feeling..My radio died off into the ballad of Celine Dion's "I Drove All Night"...and to keep my story true to it's rating.. Here's the lyrics to the song...to shape the next scene....^^  
  
I had to escape,  
The city was sticky and cruel.   
Maybe I should have called you first,  
But I was dying to get to you.   
I was dreaming while I drove,  
The long straight road ahead,   
Uh-huh, yeah.   
Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide   
This fever for you was just burning me up inside.  
  
I drove all night...to get to you,  
Is that all right?   
I drove all night..crept in your room,  
Woke you from your sleep, to make love to you,   
Is that all right?   
I drove all night...  
  
What in this world keeps us from falling apart?   
No matter where I go,   
I hear the beating of our one heart.   
I think about you when the night is cold and dark,   
Uh-huh, yeah   
No one can move me the way that you do   
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you  
  
I drove all night to get to you   
Is that all right?   
I drove all night, crept in your room Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?   
I drove all night...  
  
I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide   
This fever for you was just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you   
Is that all right?   
I drove all night, crept in your room   
Is that all right?   
I drove all night....  
  
The next morning..I awoke to find Squall sleeping next to me, last thing I remember before I dozed off I just curled up in his arms...and I fell asleep..I awoke now, still coiled within his arms, my hair wasn't bunned anymore, it was down, and quite ragged, I dozed off again, awakening to find him sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed.  
  
"Morning, Sleepy head."  
  
I shook my head, grunting sleepily, sitting up.  
  
"...Morning..."  
"Whoa, That's a little too much skin for the morning!"  
  
He flung a pillow at me, i covered my bust with it, snorting lightly.  
  
"I'll step out now...You can get dressed."  
  
He nodded, and stepped out into the hall, I dressed quickly, and brushed out my hair, leaving it down for once, then opened the door. Squall stepped back in as I turned to put my bed back in order. My parents were milling around in the next room, my dad emerged smiling lightly.  
  
"He stayed over?"  
  
I nodded sleepily.  
  
"Good...I saw your death tool in the bathroom, so I figured he would be here to comfort you..."  
  
'He saw it? OH GOD! I'm screwed...'  
  
My mind scattered, I zoned and almost passed out.  
  
"Well..."   
I snapped awake, to find Squall's hand resting on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to go now...I'll see you later, hun."  
  
Gently he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and hugged me tightly.  
  
I ran to the phone and called Beth. We had fallen into the same boat, we went to the store and picked up a few pregnancy tests...Oh joy.  
  
Back at Beth's house, we stood in the bathroom waiting for the results.  
  
"Beth...What does a blue plus mean...?"  
  
Beth gazed at the package, then at her test, then back at me.  
  
"WE'RE PREGNANT!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"We're gonna both have girls!"  
  
"...and they're gonna be just like us!"  
  
Beth and I threw our arms around each other, bawling.  
  
"...Is everything okay in here?"  
  
Beth's mom knocked at the door.  
  
"Just dandy mother, We're both knocked up!"  
  
We waved our tests at her, glowering.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Amber screamed at me from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This is just GREAT. I get secretly married, and my friends go and get themselves pregnant! You didn't even finish high school yet!"  
  
"Just be glad it's senior year..not like those little 14 year olds..."  
  
"Oh yeah...You're right...Well, I got work to do around the house...and oh, I'm not babysitting!"  
  
I laughed and we exchanged good-byes and I hung up the phone, I called Squall to tell him, he sounded pretty happy, not like those other people on those talk shows...  
  
"You two are staying right here, I'll have your mom send over some clothes, Sarah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Both of you, Couch. Now."  
  
We shuffled over to the couch and laid down  
  
"Now you two, everything's changing from here on in, no more going out at night."  
  
We both groaned.  
  
"Well, suffer the consquences, I'm not paying for you two to have an abortion."  
  
I froze, those poor babies..I shuddered, and I decided bear and grin, it might be fun at some point to be a mommy.  
  
...3 months I stayed at Beth's lying on the couch...  
  
"GET THE DOOR!"  
  
We screamed at her brothers who left the door open as they entered, they cringed, saluted us, and closed the door.  
  
That night, we wre in serious pain, so Beth's parents took us to the hospital.  
  
"Oh this is great...I'm pregnant..and doing homework."  
  
I huffed, blowing strands of hair out of my face again, sitting up in my hospital bed.  
  
"Won't this thing come out yet..?"  
  
I stared at my stomach, idly glancing over at Beth, who was sharing the room with me...Everyone decided to tag along, even my good friend Bryan, which was good, I could break two hands in one shot! WHOO HOO!  
  
"I dunno Sarah, We had carried them around for 3 freaking months and crap...".  
  
"Isn't that a little early though?"  
  
Squall had asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Sarah was born 3 months early, a lotta things happened to her, let's hope for the best.."  
  
We all nodded, I had finished my homework and was white-knuckling the bedrail along with Beth....Damn doctors decided to give us some kind of drug to induce the delivery..  
  
"Ow..ow..ow..This....fricking...hurts...like....a mother..."  
  
I threw my head back, screaming at the top of my lungs like a Soprano dunked in water...Squall was there at my side comforting me as I whimpered, Cloud held Beth's hand, she was screaming...things...at him  
  
It was over..Shouts of "It's A Girl!" and "It's a Boy!" filled the room. BOY?! Who got the boy? Nurses passed a pink blanketed baby over to me, I heaved a sigh of relief, I kept inside what I was going to say about the blankets shade. Next thing I knew the blue blanketed baby went to Beth.  
  
"You're supposed to be a girl!!"  
  
I heard Beth scream at the baby, who began to wail.  
  
"Aw, Beth, you made him cry!"  
  
Cloud picked up his son, and shuffled over to me. I squealed and held Celine Rose and Matthew, who had calmed down. They were happily babbling baby talk back and forth, we all found this, extremely funny. The nurses repeated the names of the kids out loud.  
  
"Celine Rose Leonheart and Matthew Strife."  
  
The others were having a ball with the new babies,I sunk down tiredly into the beds mattress after the two babies were taken to the nursery. Everyone was congratuating Beth and I as we contacted our parents, they seemed relieved the babies were healthy even though being born early. I would be getting to go home tomorrow. YAY. 


End file.
